


In The Air

by mkykszjbpc



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, targ fart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkykszjbpc/pseuds/mkykszjbpc
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	In The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byrcca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrcca/gifts), [LlawenGwaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlawenGwaed/gifts), [Ariquel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariquel/gifts).



Tom was enjoying a carefree Saturday. He and B'Elanna were relaxing on their front porch swing as they watched Miral gambol around the front yard with her pet targ Toby.

“Tom? Can I speak to you about something?”

He looked over towards the sound and was surprised to see Chakotay on the sidewalk right in front of the gate to enter their front yard and even more surprised that Chakotay wanted to speak to him instead of B'Elanna.

He stood up and walked towards gate to let Chakotay in and then swiftly shut it to prevent the possibility of Toby leaving the yard.

“Do you want to talk inside?” Tom asked as they made their way to the porch.

“Out here is fine.”

“What did you want to speak to me about?”

“I've been approached about writing a memoir about my life. I tried to start but I'm stuck and since you have experience with writing holo-novels I thought you might be able to give me some advice.”

“What do you have so far?”

Chakotay handed Tom a PADD but there was only one letter written on it.

“I?” “With all that has happened in your life all you can think to say about it is one letter? One character?”

“B'Elanna? Can you come over here?”

Everyone was surprised to see Admiral Janeway at the gate.

As B'Elanna left the porch to meet Janeway, Tom turned at the sound of rustling leaves as all of sudden three people jumped out of the bushes lining part of the sidewalk. They were rapidly switching their intent gazes back and forth between the Admiral and Chakotay.

Tom stared at them in surprise exclaiming “What's happening?”

“They call themselves shippers. They've been able to guess that I had a crush on Janeway for the first few years in the Delta Quadrant. They're convinced my feelings were in fact not unrequited and view me moving on with my life and getting over her as a terrible betrayal that hurt her deeply. Anytime we're the same place they pop up to get proof that she is suffering and that we're about to reunite.”

“They think that's likely to happen in our yard!?”

“They're especially convinced that anytime you or B'Elanna talks to one of us that you're trying to convince us to give in and confess our undying love for each other because seeing us a couple will finally make your lives complete and happy and make you believe in love.”

Tom stared incredulously at Chakotay before turning to gaze fondly at first B'Elanna and then Miral who was running towards the Admiral. A loud sound emanated from Toby's direction. He heard Chakotay sniff the air and then groan.

* * *

“What can I do for you Admiral?”

“As I was shopping I saw the perfect toy for Miral and had to bring it to her right away.”

“Miral, come here. The Admiral has a gift for you.”

Janeway started at a loud sound and looked over to where Toby was.

As both Chakotay and the Admiral looked over at the offending targ to the people in the bushes it looked like they were gazing longingly into each other's eyes.

“It's happening!”

“They're about to run into each other's arms!”

“This is so romantic!”

“Targ farts!” giggled Miral

As they watched Janeway give her gift to Miral and leave Tom said “Come back when you have more than just one letter and I might be able to give you some advice.”

After Chakotay left Tom and B'Elanna overheard the people walking away from the bushes

“We better hurry and follow them!”

“If we stick around here we'll miss the chance to see a great love story!”

“I just really want to see a love story where two people grow together and make it work.”

Tom turned to B'Elanna and winked “It'll be our little secret” and then leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
